red_roguefandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Features
The dungeons consist of several inanimate elements that form the setting for Red Rogue. Transport Walls Square walls enclose the dungeon and form rooms of different shapes based on the level set. Some walls appear solid, but will retract when neared. These are particularly common in Chaos. You cannot pass through normal walls (unless with the right form), drop through them, or see through them. Ladders Ladders serve to transport you up or down from platform to platform. It is possible to drop past ladders and shoot from them in the direction last moved. Hitting an enemy below you on a ladder will stun them and knock them off. Ladders are highly strategic in fights, particularly ranged ones. Platforms Platforms are similar to walls in that you can walk upon them, but you can also see through them and drop through them. Dropping onto an enemy from a platform will stun them. Standing or sleeping on a platform at the top of a ladder will prevent any other entity from reaching the top via the ladder. Stairs Stairs allow you to move between floors in either direction. When stairs are used, unless the level is cleared, all objects and enemies will be redistributed and all known areas will be hidden. In addition to floor transport, going upstairs from Floor 1 will take you into the Overworld. You, the Minion, and the Balrog are the only creatures capable of using stairs. Portals Portals can transport Red between different dimensions, such as the Overworld and Underworld. They can created by RNG or by portal runes. There can be only one of each portal, since the portal from the Overworld to the dungeons remains persistent. Gates Normal Gates Gates slow the progress of players through the dungeon by blocking off corridors. Normal gates must be lifted up by the player or minion. Short monsters such as kobolds can fit under gates before they are fully raised, but the player and minion cannot. If any creature is standing under a gate when it automatically closes, they will sustain a moderate amount of damage. All gates can also be completely destroyed by an explosion, such as the ones created by RNG and boss monsters. Locked Gates Locked gates are similar to normal gates, but require keys to open. Red can hold one of these keys at a time, and is the only one able to open these gates. Locked gates will not automatically close, but will be closed if they are returned to in a non-cleared level. The game generates keys and gates in such a way that it is impossible to get trapped behind a gate without access to a key. Chaos Gates Chaos Gates, as the name suggests, are only found in Chaos. These will open and close at randomly-generated, yet constant, intervals. Other than that, they have the same functions as normal gates. Traps Pit Trap A common trap appearing on the ground. These will destroy the block below you, replacing it with a platform that it will make you drop through. This is a trap that is very difficult to spot without searching, although it is possible with thorough analysis of the area below the trap. Dart Traps Traps represented by a small object on the ceiling of a room triggered by stepping on the floor below it. Doing this will cause the ceiling object to fire a rune at you. If the ceiling is high enough, you will have plenty of time to dodge the dart. Some common dart traps include teleport traps and bleed traps, which fire a Rune of Teleport or a Rune of Bleed respectively. Mushroom Traps The most easily seen traps, appearing as one or more mushrooms. These will emit gas when approached, which can cast stun, confusion, or fear if entered. These can be difficult to disarm since there is a very small difference between the disarming range and the trigger range. Monster Traps These traps will temporarily create a portal, from which numerous monsters come forth. The portal will then disappear and the player will have to fight the monsters. These are even harder to spot than pit traps, since there is absolutely no indicator that they exist. Secret Passages Not necessarily a trap, but also located by searching. These lead to small chambers, sometimes with chests and monsters. These are not easy to find, but walking into one will count as an expert discovery. Also, upon discovery, the game will describe them as secrets rather than traps. Other Chests Chests are relatively commonplace in the dungeon. They will give you a small quantity of randomly-generated equipment. Wearing a Gnoll Face while opening chests will increase the amount of loot you find. Any dropped objects will be consolidated into a chest if the floor is left and returned to. In the late-game, Mimics can sometimes appear from fake chests. Altars Scattered throughout the dungeons, on any level at the sewers or lower, are altars to RNG. From these, you may for one time pray to RNG, and he will perform a miracle. Healstones Created by throwing a heal rune onto a wall, these will heal you every time you hit them. One of these can also be found in the Overworld. Grindstone Created by throwing a Rune of XP into a wall, increasing your progress towards the next level on each hit. This is most easily found on the Overworld, and a quickening from it is one way to access the chest on top of it. Small Creatures Certain small creatures can be found in the dungeon, such as rats, spiders, and bats. These will move around on their own and burst into a few blood particles upon contact with the player. In Chaos, these are replacing with gears that perform the same actions (sliding on the ground, moving vertically along the walls, and flying). These gears will burst into black particles instead of red ones. Blood on the Walls Sometimes you will find writing in blood on the walls behind Red. These consist of tips or strange remarks written by @, all of which can be found here.